


The Juvenile Delinquent and The Priestess

by Call_Me_Ryuzaki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, School Rumble
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Call_Me_Ryuzaki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi transfers to Yagami High where love is in the air. There she encounters both new and old friends and thrown into a complicated love triangle of her own. Will her feelings be one-sided? Or will the priestess get the guy?
Relationships: Harima Kenji/Kagome Higurashi





	1. Chapter 1

_"I love you." just three words, but the moment I say them the whole world changes, like Magic!_

_Today I'm going to say them to you._

Kagome stared at her mother from across the table. She had only been home for a few short hours when she was informed of the situation she had been put in. What was she expecting? For a good high school to accept her despite her poor grades and attendance.

Kagome tapped her finger on the table as her mother anxiously sat across from her. She was expecting her daughter to blow up at any second. However, that was not the case and she was pleasantly surprised. She had already tried the high schools nearby, but each one declined. She had no choice but to reach out to neighboring towns. After several refused, she was ready to call it quits. Until one day she received an acceptance letter.

"I understand." Kagome finally said as she reached for the letter across from her. "Yagami High, eh?" Kagome lifted her eyes to meet her mother. "When does the first day start?"

"Next week," She answered. "And since the school is so far away, you'll be staying with my old high school friend and her son, Karasuma Ooji."

 _"Great, I'll be staying with a stranger."_ Kagome inwardly sighed as she rose from the table and smiled at her mother. "Thanks, mom."

"Kagome, you don't have to go. I am not going to force you to, especially after all that you've been through."

"It's okay, I want to go. It'll be a nice change," Kagome gave her mother a small hug. "I'm going to go pack now!"

"Alright dear, remember your bus leaves early tomorrow morning. The Ooji family will be expecting you. Also, I feel I must warn you that Mr. and Mrs. Ooji will be leaving on business tomorrow afternoon, so you'll be there with Karasuma. He's already promised to help you get situated and everything!"

That night Kagome's mother made her favorite meal, Oden. Dinner was filled with laughter and smiles as the family ate their last meal together. Who knows when Kagome would return to have another night like this. As they slept, Kagome stayed awake, wondering what her classmates were going to be like.

_She was not prepared for the events to come._

**(Timeskip)**

As Kagome stood at the bus station, her family standing before her, they all bid their farewells.

"I'll miss you, Kagome." Souta cried, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry, squirt, I'll be back before you know it." She ruffled his hair and hugged him. "And who knows, I may buy a new video game for you."

Kagome winked at her brother as she turned to her grandfather. "Now, grandpa, don't cause mom and Souta too much trouble while I'm gone!" she scolded as she gave the elderly man a light hug.

He scoffed. "I don't know what you mean!"

Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek.

She stood before her mother. "Mom," she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for always being there for me. I couldn't ask for a better mother than you."

"It's my job darling." she smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I don't know many mothers that will allow their kid to jump down a magical well and run around feudal japan while being chased by bloodthirsty demons." she joked.

"Your bus is here, get going, honey! Remember to look for a boy named Karasuma and also make sure to visit us soon, okay?"

"Will do!" Kagome grinned as she hopped onto the bus, waving goodbye to her family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She sat on the bus, staring out the window for what seemed like an eternity. So when the bus finally came to her stop, she was more than happy to get off and stretch. She looked around for the one named Karasuma. It was at this moment that she realized she had no idea what the guy even looked like.

She must have looked awfully stupid just standing there looking around with a blank look on her face.

"Miss Higurashi?" a small voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to meet a boy around her age with short-cropped black hair in a bowl-cut style and black eyes that seemed uninterested in literally everything.

"Yes, you must be Karasuma," Kagome gave him a small smile.

He nodded his head. "Yes." He took one of the bags Kagome had set down and began walking. Kagome blinked, grabbed her other bag, and followed him. Apparently, he wasn't one who spoke often and she was perfectly fine with that.

So..." Kagome began. "Where are we going"

"Home," he answered her.

"Okaayyy, are your parents home?

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are in America."

"And you're staying alone?"

"Yes. But I plan on leaving to join them soon."

"Oh, I see," What the hell was she supposed to do if he left to join his parents in America? The rest of the walk to the house was in silence. Kagome struggled to keep a conversation going, but he was just so... Boring. She sighed. This was, no doubt, going to be the longest week of her life.

Once they arrived at his home, he gave her a small tour of the house. "I already picked up your schedule and uniform. Mother took the liberty in decorating your room and left a note on your bed."

"Ah, thanks," she smiled at him as he walked away to go do whatever he did. _"This is going to be a long week."_ She shook her head and opened the door to her new bedroom. On the bed were the uniform and small letter, just like Karasuma had said.

She examined the uniform and smiled. She kind of liked it. The skirt was a little longer than her old one and it was cute. She picked up the letter and read over it.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to meet you quite yet. My husband and I had to leave early, but we spent the last few weeks picking out things for your bedroom and decorating! Believe it or not, my son was a great help, pointing out things he thought you might like. My husband and I were the ones to decorate and rearrange things. I don't know how long Karasuma will be there, but he did plan on joining us in America. When that happens you are more than welcome to stay at the house!_

_-Sincerely_

_Mr. and Mrs. Ooji_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sure enough, that was the longest week of Kagome's life. The only thing she learned about Karasuma was that he was literally in love with curry, she discovered that after making it one night for dinner and he practically drooled over her shoulder, watching her make it.

It took time for her to adjust to a normal life. It seemed just like yesterday she was chasing after jewel shards and battling demons every day. Sure she missed the adventure and her friends, but that was all in the past. She completed her duty.

" _Well, for the most part,"_ Kagome pulled out a small pink jewel and stared at it, "Such a small thing caused so much pain and suffering," She tucked it away safely and fell asleep, her dreams filled with adventures from the past.

The week had gone by agonizingly slow and before she realized it, she was walking with Karasuma to her new school.

"Hey Karasuma!" a voice called out as soon as the duo stepped onto the school grounds. Both Kagome and Karasuma turned around to his friend. The male completely ignored her as he dragged Karasuma away. Her eye twitched, who was going to be her school guide now?

It was at that moment when she caught sight of a young dark blue-haired girl, staring right at Karasuma with a cherry face. Her matching eyes glazed over with an emotion she could only describe as love. But, it was the two twitching pigtails on the side of her head that caught Kagome's attention.

 _"Are they alive?"_ Kagome could only stare at the pigtails as they continued to twitch _. "Perhaps she'd be willing to show me around."_ Kagome reached out and grabbed her wrist just as she was passing her.

"Huh?" the girl turned towards her.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that all of a sudden." Kagome released her wrist and gave her a quick bow. "I'm new here and my guide was taken from me. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Sure! I'm Tenma Tsukamoto!" she grinned at the priestess as she held out a hand for her to shake.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome almost giggled at her as she shook hands with the girl. Her aura radiated with positive vibes.

"Let's go see what class we're in!" She grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her off where a large group of students was crowded around several bulletin boards.

Tenma looked up at the board. "I'm too nervous to look." she closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her. "Oh please let Karasuma be in my class." Kagome blinked. Karasuma... Ooji? She was about to say something when the sound of a motorcycle and screaming students interrupted.

"Tenma!" Three girls approached Kagome and Tenma, drawing her attention away from the man wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, girls, what's going on?"

"Did you hear the good news?" The girl with long blond-haired tied into pigtails. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color. They reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes

"We're all in class 2-C," Kagome looked at the second girl with the shorter, lighter, shade of hair and eyes to match along with them.

"Including you," And finally, the shorter of the three finished. Her emotionless face slightly reminded her of Sesshomaru, only not as cold and heartless as the demon lord.

"Really? Hurrah! My three best friends, all together, it's wonderful! I knew today was going to be my lucky day! But-" she dramatically turned to look at the board with all the classes on it.

"Is there something wrong?" the shorter girl asked.

"Oh, definitely not! No problem here!"

"So, who's your friend?" the blonde-haired girl, pointing a finger at Kagome.

"A-ah, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." Kagome gave them a small bow.

"Kagome, these are my friends, Eri, Makoto, and Akira," Tenma pointed out who was who as she introduced the three of them to her.

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled at the three girls.

"Looks like you're in our class as well," Eri pointed out. Kagome turned to look at the board, sure enough, there was her name under Karasumas. She deadpanned at the thought of the boring teenage boy.

The crowd parted, pushing Kagome back as the sunglasses man with the motorcycle approached. He stopped at the board and then his aura kinda flared for about ten seconds. The trio didn't seem to acknowledge the guy with the sunglasses.

"D.," a boy with tall blonde hair said. "Just face it Harima, I saw you on the D List."

The one named Harima punched the guy in the cheek. Kagome watched the two interact in amusement.

"What was that for?" he asked, clearly in pain from the punch he received.

"That was just a love tap. That's what happens when people distract me," he said. When he could not find his name on the list, he looked at the 2-D list. "Kenji Harimashi!" Harima turned around and landed another one on the poor boy. "That's not my name! You upset my vibration for nothing! You vibe killer."

"Sorry! I-I didn't know you were vibrating!"

Kagome held a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The scene before her was pretty funny. Too bad no one else seemed to pay them too much attention.

"Try to be a little bit more sensitive from now on. Ya know, like me." He looked back at the board. She rolled her eyes. She could hardly believe that he was a sensitive guy, but who knows.

He checked each of the classes and his name wasn't under any of them.

"Harima..." one of the teachers approached the confused badass. "Why are you checking the level two list? You were held back, don't you remember?"

He face-palmed, muttering an 'oh crap' under his breath, and then proceeded to walk away.

As soon as he was gone, everyone crowded around the board once more. Tenma held her hands in a prayer-like motion as another girl approached her. They looked similar, like sisters, maybe?

"How did it go? Is he in your class?" she asked Tenma who fidgeted in her spot.

"Can't... Look..." she mumbled.

"Would it be easier if I looked for you?" the girl turned to look at the board.

Tenma let out a dramatic gasp. "No! I've got to see this with my very own eyes!" She looked. "Ooji Karasuma!" her hands went to her mouth. "We're in the same class!" She made a punching motion at the girl, who was quick to block it, in excitement.

"Good for you!"

As Tenma was distracted, the three decided to approach her with a question.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up with you and Karasuma? We saw you two walking together this morning. Are you guys together?" Eri questioned her.

"Oh hell no!" Kagome proclaimed. "I live further away, much further. My mom and his mom are best friends from high talked and now I'm staying with him." Kagome explained running a hand through her long raven hair. Eri couldn't help but feel a little envious. After all, Kagome was a beautiful girl. "We're not together. He's a rather boring person. The only time I had a real conversation with the guy was when I was preparing Curry the other day."

The two girls giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenma and her friends were gracious enough to show Kagome around the school. As school let out, she met Karasuma at his locker, reading a giant scroll. "Go on without me," he said in his usual quiet voice. And she did. That night she waited for Karasuma to come back, he was rather late and the curry was getting cold. Not that she cared, this was the third time they had curry this week and she was kinda tired of making it. She wanted to make something like Oden. After another hour of waiting, she gave up and put his meal in the microwave, and went to bed.

He was planning on leaving tonight, perhaps this was the last time she'd see him. A part of her felt relieved, but another part of her felt lonely. She'd be living in this house alone.

**(Next Day)**

Kagome and the other three waited for Tenma to show up. The three girls got to know Kagome quite well and were quick to exchange numbers with each other.

"It's, it's, it's Karasuma!? But, I thought he transferred to another school?" The four girls approached Tenma as she stood in the doorway with shock written all over her face.

"Unfortunately not," Kagome grumbled. He had returned late last night and made a phone call to his parents. It had taken some time, but he managed to convince them to let him stay, much to Kagome's relief and

"No, For some reason he decided to postpone the trip," Akira said.

"He managed to talk his parents into finishing the school year here," Eri told her ditsy friend.

"Why would he?" she looked between the two girls. "How come?"

"No one knows for sure, but the rumor is someone asked him too," Makoto shrugged.

**(TimeSkip)**

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow as Tenma sat beside Karasuma without realizing it. She set her pen down and waited for the young girl to notice. The books she was reading was, quite interesting. _"Wonder how this will play out."_ It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out that Tenma was in love with Karasuma. The question was... Why?

She watched as Tenma began nodding off not ten seconds later after opening her book and then trying to refocus on the text. She turned to Karasuma _, "Oh? She's gonna talk to him."_ Kagome mentally laughed

"Excuse me, what does this expression mean?" Tenma asked Karasuma.

"Oh that. That means rabbit running away," he answered in his small quiet voice.

"Oh of course! Thanks so much for your help!" she gave him a stiff smile and turned away.

"Sure."

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth as Tenma actually took off. "That's right. Rabbit running away," he commented, watching her dash away from the table.

Tenma was crouched onto the floor before returning, "Ow. My contact," the spark of mischief was present in her eyes. "Could you read this phrase for me?"

"Sure thing!" Another guy leaned over, "Let me see it says 'I love you'. Hey, are you in high school? You're really cute." Kagome kicked the man from under the table. He looked at her, but she kept doing her homework as if she hadn't done a thing.

Tenma rapidly flipped through the pages and practically shoved the book in his face. "Karasuma, what do you get from this?"

"Let's see. It says it's a thresher." he read from the book

Kagome could almost see Tenma fall into the depths of despair.

"Well, I guess It's about time I get going," Karasuma stood and pushed in his chair. Kagome followed suit. "See ya miss Tsukamoto." Her pigtails perked up.

"Ya sure, later Karasuma," she waved goodbye.

"Better luck next time Tenma," Kagome whispered as she caught up with Karasuma. Tenma watched the two go. Her eyes glared at Kagome's back as she tried to talk to Karasuma.

"Kagome and Karasuma are together!?" she practically screamed. "That's why he avoided it!"

"Where were you last night? I tried waiting for you." Kagome asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"I was reading a letter."

"Must have been really long," she muttered.

"It was."

"Who was it from? Do you know?"

"No. There was no name."

"I see..." She sighed. _"Damn you Karasuma for being so... uninteresting."_

**(The Next day)**

_"What the hell is he doing?"_ Kagome wondered as her neighbor, Harima Kenji, leaned back in his chair. _"What did that guy call it? Vibrating? Didn't he get held back? Why is he in this class?"_

The day dragged on and Kagome was running behind. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late for her next class. On her way there she stopped and saw Harima open Tenma's locker. The priestess crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to notice her. He tossed a letter inside the locker and closed it. "Read this. The greatest love letter in the history of the world."

After closing her locker he turned to leave only to spot Kagome with a smirk on her face. He froze and visibly paled. "You saw nothing!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I saw you toss a love letter in Tenma's shoe locker," Kagome snickered.

"No you didn't!" he yelled, slightly panicking.

"Pretty sure I did, You blew your cover when you said 'The greatest love letter in the history of the world'," Kagome mocked in a deep voice.

"Damn it! Don't tell her anything!" he demanded, pointing a finger at her.

"I wasn't going to. In fact, I'll go with you later. I want to see how this plays out!" she smiled. "Unless you want Tenma to know your little secret."

 _"S-she's blackmailing me!"_ Harima glared at her through his sunglasses. "Fine. Behind the gym, 4:00," he brushed past her, heading to the roof.

**4:00 behind the gym**

As Kagome waited for the badass to arrive, she connected the dots. _"So, Harima is in love with Tenma, who is in love with Karasuma, who is in love with curry. What a weird love triangle... square, whatever."_

When Harima arrived Kagome put a finger to her lips. They peeked behind the corner and sure enough, there was Tenma and another big guy. "What the hell!? Aw crap! I forgot the challenge set for the same time and place! What are the chances!? I can't believe this, I can't go out there now and let Tenma see me fighting that gorilla!"

"Idiot..." Kagome muttered under her

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Shh! Look!" Harima turned to see the gorilla man turn to Tenma, wondering why she was there.

"Uh, I beg your pardon miss," she looked up at him. "Sorry, but what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Um? Meeting someone?" she skeptically answered

Harimas anger flared as the gorilla man talked to his beloved Tenma.

He leaned down to her height, "A letter?"

"Well yes, it-" "Do you mind if I-" He plucked it from her hands. "Hey! Give me that!"

"Bastard!" Kagome grabbed Harima's arm and pulled him back before he could reveal himself.

"If she sees you kick his ass, she'll never want to talk to you!" Kagome hissed. Harima growled as Kagome released his arm and turned his attention back to the scene.

"It's a love poem," The gorilla man began to read it aloud. "Lord, Thank you an epic poem of gratitude. Oh, thank you, to the heavens for sending you to Earth. Oh, thank you to your parents, twas they who gave you birth! Hahahaha!"

Kagome couldn't catch the words he said because of Harima's big mouth.

"I think you're wrong." That caught Harima's attention. "I know I'm not very smart, but I think whoever wrote this was very brave to say what he felt in his heart. It's a beautiful, sensitive, wonderful letter, and I just adore it!"

Kagome heard Harima sniffle. "Are... are you crying?"

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have fallen in love with a girl like Tenma," Harima mumbled.

"That's great," the gorilla man took hold of Tenmas's hands. "Cause I wrote the letter. I love you."

Kagome nearly fell over from shock. What a sudden turn of events.

Harima punched the wall beside him, leaving a fist-sized crater in it. The piece of the wall collapsed and hit him on the head. Kagome put a hand to her mouth.

"Harima... Are you ok?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," he answered as if he was unaffected by the large piece of cement wall.

"Thank you!" Tenma smiled at him. "That's very sweet, but, I'm in love with somebody else." she bowed and took off. Harima recovered from his current injury and stepped forward. The gorilla man turned around, tears streaming down his face.

Harima patted his shoulder and put an arm around him. "There, there. These things happen to everyone." he punched the guy right in his face, knocking him out instantly. "Except me!" he repeatedly kicked the guy. "That's for laughing at my masterpiece! If there's one thing I hate, it's criticism."

After he was satisfied, Harima left him there. "Let's go," he said to Kagome.

"Uh, sure," Kagome looked back at the guy and followed after Harima.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

He approached his bike and tossed her a helmet. "Eh?"

"You need a ride, don't ya?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Get on," he left no room for an argument. Hesitantly, Kagome swung her leg over the bike. "Where do you live?"

"Umm, I live with Karasuma..." Kagome muttered.

"What!?" he turned to look at her.

"What, what?"

"Are you guys, ya know, together?" he asked her.

"No! no. He's too...boring." Kagome grumbled. "I live far away and our parents decided I would stay there.. with him."

"Oh." he started the engine and took off. Kagome let out a small scream and wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off the motorcycle.

 _"Great. Here I am on this guy's motorcycle! He's practically a stranger and I'm holding onto him as my life depends on it! How embarrassing,"_ Kagome mentally sighed. They stopped at a red light and Kagome loosened her grip.

"If I could just find a way to spend more time where she would notice me. I've gotta find more time..." Harima mumbled to himself. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but the ringing of a bicycle made Kagome lookup.

"K-Karasuma!?" She gaped. She made eye contact with him for the briefest of seconds. She could have sworn she'd seen his eyes grow a little wider.

"Riding a bicycle!" Harima took off without so much as a warning.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched,

"Thanks for the, uh, ride, Harima." Kagome got off the motorcycle and handed him the helmet.

"No problem. Hey...I don't know your name." he said. "How the hell do you know mine?"

"People talk. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, well, see ya around Kagome," he made a quick u-turn and sped away.

Did she just make friends with Harima Kenji? The 'badass' of Yagami High? She shrugged and walked inside.

**~The next day~**

It was the same thing every day: Kagome walked, Karasuma rode his bike. Sometimes she took the bus to school, but only when she was feeling lazy.

On her way to school, she saw Karasuma, speed by. She blinked. How could someone even go that fast without the slightest effort? He put Inuyasha to shame with how fast he was going. Next in line was Tenma and then, lastly, Harima. They looked as if they were in a bike marathon or something. She shook her head.

"Nice hairstyle," Kagome snickered as she approached the disheveled blonde girl.

"Bad hair day Eri?" Makoto asked.

Yeah, you could say that" she answered. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Karasuma came by on a bike and Tenma was following right after?" Akira 'guessed'.

"What does that mean?" Makoto asked.

"Gee, what do you think?"

"Ahh, Now I get it," Eri said, finally understanding.

"Huh? Get what? Get what?" Poor Makoto is still in the dark about Tenma's feelings for Karasuma.

"But wait, I'm pretty sure I saw a third person chasing after them..." Eri trailed off.

 _"They didn't see Harima...?"_ Kagome thought. _"How could they miss him?"_

"Hey! You don't think Tenma has a thing for Karasuma, do you?" Makoto asked the two girls.

"I'll see you later guys!" Kagome left the three of them.

"See ya, Kagome!" Eri called after

When class rolled around, Kagome saw Harima and Tenma both passed out. _"Well, the two of them basically rode a freaking marathon_." As Tenma slept, her elbow knocked her eraser off of her desk. Karasuma picked it for her.

"Miss Tsukamoto, here's your eraser." Karasamu tried handing it to the sleeping girl.

"Thank you," she mumbled in her sleep. He leaned over and placed it beside her.

"Gosh that's too bad," Eri spoke while watching with amused eyes," she just missed out on a really good chance there."

"This doesn't bode well for the rest of the school year," Akira said with her usual unimpressed expression.

Kagome smiled at the sleeping girl. This was going to be an interesting school year.

_"Thanks, mom,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was ready to choke him. Harima Kenji sat in the seat beside her. He was... Vibrating again and it was starting to make Kagome angry, Oh, how the priestess wished she could make beads for the juvenile delinquent sitting beside her. Yes, they were on friendly terms, but that didn't mean he couldn't annoy her, and those vibes were definitely annoying.

Yakumo entered the room with a small pink lunch. "Tenma, you took off without your lunch."

"Oh! Silly me! Thanks, sis!" Tenma smiled gratefully at Yakumo.

"Listen," she began, "Are you ok sitting there? Is it safe?"

Kagome giggled. She knew exactly what Yakumo was referring to the vibrating idiot in between the two girls.

"Say what?"

Yakumo pointed at Harima. "He's got kind of a weird vibe."

Tenma looked at Harima, then looked at the floor. "Harima! Your desk," she bent down and grabbed his bag. "Is crushing your bag! You poor helpless little bag." She set it on the hook that was connected to the desk.

His vibes changed from the dark purple they once were to light pastel pink. _"Seriously?"_ Kagome rolled her eyes. He was hopeless

He smirked. "Pretty hysterical. The toughest punk in town and I show up on time every day, stay all day, and then stick around for clean up." he let out a laugh. "What a joke. On me. You get it."

"Hey Harima," Kagome spoke. "Who exactly are you talking to?"

He didn't answer, just kept chuckling to himself. Kagome smiled. He sure was amusing. Then again, so were all the other students, well, except Karasuma. Curry loving idiot.

"Right. Time to check out the old language skills with a pop quiz," Kagome's teacher announced. Groans echoed throughout the room. "Just fill in the blanks people."

Students passed the tests back.

"Ok. Annnnnd Start!"

Kagome flipped her paper over and nearly fell out of her seat. This test was going to be a breeze! She happily filled in the blanks after reading each question carefully. _"Piece of cake. Tests at my old school were a lot harder than those and I managed to barely pass them."_

Kagome finished rather quickly. Not wanting to be the first one to give up her test, she waited until a few others did. She glanced at Harima, who wasn't paying attention. Surprise. The guy was basically having a mental breakdown. She shook her head.

A moment later, Harima let out a loud yell and put his hands on his head in a dramatic kind of way. Everyone snapped their attention to him.

"Holy crap, I completely forgot to write my name! Even if I managed to get every answer correct, I would have failed." Several students, the teacher included, laughed at him.

"Better be more careful Harima." his teacher said with a smile on his face.

Kagome glanced down at her paper and let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank you, Harima!"_ If he hadn't said that, she would have been that person. Failing.

Harima heard Kagome's sigh of relief and glanced at her. He watched as she wrote her name in nice, neat handwriting at the top of the page. " _Well, at least someone caught what I was saying."_

Harima pulled out an eraser and wrote his message on it. He then purposely dropped it on the floor, in Tenma's direction.

_"That's actually a smart idea,"_ Kagome slightly applauded the idiot.

Unfortunately, the eraser was picked up by someone else. The kid in front of him wrote back and passed it back to Harima. He looked at it and then back to the kid. "Screw. You." and landed a hit on the poor unsuspecting kid.

"Sorry," the kid whispered.

"Yeeeeeeaaahhhhhh!" Harima yelled loudly gaining the attention of everyone once again. "I got the answer to number seven, the last question. Man, this test is so easy, I can't believe it! Hahaha."

"Tenma, you are so dumb," Kagome thought as she hung her head. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was doing this so she wouldn't fail.

He slammed his fist on his desk. Kagome watched him write Tenma's name on HIS paper. She felt bad for the guy, really.

_"Harima... You owe me one..."_ Kagome mentally cried as she erased her name and wrote 'Harima Kenji' in its place _. "Why am I even doing this?"_ she questioned as the time ran out. Everyone passed their papers forward.

**~The Next Day~**

"Here are your test back from yesterday." the teacher handed them all back. "Tenma, I'm afraid you got a zero."

"What the?" she was baffled by this. Harima apologized over and over to her in his head as tears seemed to stream down his face.

"Harima Kenji. You got the highest score in the class! Great Job!" the teacher handed him back his paper.

Harima was equally confused. "How...?"

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm sorry your answers were correct, but I'm afraid I had to give you a zero for not writing your name. What happened?" Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

"Oh, um, It must have been the sickness kicking in. I wasn't feeling too well yesterday," Kagome lied.

It clicked somewhere inside his thick skull. Kagome had covered for him and wrote his name on her paper. He suddenly had a new respect for the priestess sitting in front of him.

"Oh, well, I hope you are feeling much better today!" and with that, she moved onto the next subject. Kagome shot a glare at Harima. He straightened his back as he met her intense gaze.

"You owe me." she mouthed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Does anyone know why Tenma is avoiding me?" Kagome asked the trio of girls as

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting a little strange," Eri glanced at her friend who usually joined their conversation.

"I heard her mumbling something about Karasuma already having a girlfriend followed by your name." Akira pointed out.

"Eh? Is there not another Kagome here?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope! You're the only one." Eri patted Kagome on the head.

With a sigh, Kagome headed over to Tenma. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the group of girls. "I have a misunderstanding to clear up." Tenma kept her gaze outside. "Hey, Tenma."

She ignored her.

"I think I know why you're angry with me. You think Karasuma and I have a thing, right?"

Tenma merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we don't," Kagome stated. "We're just roommates."

"You're living with him!?" Tenma screeched.

"Yeah. My mother and his were, and still are, really good friends back when they were in high school. They set up the whole ordeal." Kagome explained.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Tenma finally threw Kagome one of her contagious smiles. "I'm sorry for assuming such things." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's ok. It happens." Kagome ruffled her hair and sat back in her seat. "Well, that's been cleared."

"School physicals today?" Kagome glanced at one of the girls in the archery club that she had joined a few days ago. She released the arrow that was nocked in the bow. As always, it hit dead center.

"Yep! Everyone has to participate, especially you," she handed Kagome a bottle of water. Currently, Kagome was the star member of the Archery club due to always hitting the target right in the middle. She never once went off the mark.

"Eh? I can't just skip?"

"Nope! They don't have your results from your old school because you were always sick." She smiled at the raven-haired girl who slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. I guess I'll go get changed." Kagome released her hair from the ponytail. "See you later Mayumi!"

Kagome stood beside Tenma as their blonde-haired friend Eri approached them. Tenma was sulking. "Ok, let me guess, the look on your face says you gained weight. Am I right?" She let out a laugh as Tenma kept her mouth shut. "Score one."

Makoto put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh, just ignore her. You weigh about the same as me, don't you? So don't even worry about it."

"Thank you!" Tenma perked up at her as Akira appeared before them.

"On the other hand, she's got a much bigger bust than you." Tenma slumped to her desk.

"What about you Kagome?" Eri looked at her.

"What about me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you weigh?" Akira inquired.

Kagome gave them a peace sign. "109."

Tenma let out another groan.

"Woah! Really? Are you in any after school clubs?" Makoto asked her.

"I'm in the Archery club," she said. _"And I used to chase blood-thirsty demons all around Feudal Japan."_

"Now that you mention it, I did hear the other members talk about their newest member. You must be a pretty good shot." Eri complimented

Kagome smiled at her.

"Hey is it just me or does anyone else notice that the boys are a little more out of control than usual?" Eri whispered to them.

"Oh, they're just hot and bothered," Makoto grinned. "Thinking about today's physical exam."

Suddenly Tenma let out a scream. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Sure thing." Makoto blinked. "What are we forgiving you for?"

"Ya know Tenma, no one else has a knack for killing a conversation quite as you do." Eri sighed.

"Come on Eri, you gotta be used to it by now. Enjoy the drama." Akira threw in.

"Yeah, so back to the boys," she smirked. "Isn't it pathetic the way they're wrapped up in their lude little fantasies? I mean if they are desperate for that to satisfy their curiosity, they should just become doctors."

"Wow, So much for being PC." Makoto looked at the blonde girl.

"That's right. Boys can be doctors or nurses." Akira chimed.

Kagome ignored the rest of the conversation and looked out the window. She let out a sigh. Oh, how she missed the Feudal Era. Tenma interrupted her thoughts. "Yes! I'll become a nurse!"

"Maybe I'm overreacting," Akira began, "But, doesn't that strike you as an abrupt career decision?"

Makoto put her hands behind her head. "Yeah, well consider the source."

Eri put her hands on the sides of her head. "Oh gosh, I think she's really serious this time!"

Tenma turned towards the three of them. "No no I'm not talking about my future job."

"Are you sure about that?" Eri asked,

"I'll see you all later girls!" she waved goodbye as she left the room. "So long!"

Kagome smiled. This school was just too much fun. She turned back towards the piece of paper on her desk.

_Dear Mom, Souta, and Grandpa,_

_It's been yet another interesting day here at Yagami High School. I've made great friends. Eri, Makoto, Akira, and Tenma. I'm on somewhat friendly terms with the school's' badass' Harima Kenji. He's kinda stupid and head over heels for Tenma who happens to be in love with Karasuma. I also joined the Archery club! Apparently, I am their star member because I always hit the bull's eye. The other members are pretty nice too. So far I'm liking it! Well, I gotta go. I'll write another letter tomorrow. Physicals today._

_Love, Kagome._


	3. Chapter 3

"Today, we'll be learning how to sketch each other's portraits. Now, I want you to look at your partner closely and draw him or her as well as you possibly can."

Eri looked at her two partners. "Damn. Why'd I have to get stuck with you two girls?"

"Thanks," they said in unison. "Appreciate that."

"I guess we're the leftovers," Akira said as she looked at all the other students.

"Hey, at least there's no pressure this way," Makoto commented.

"I suppose, but wouldn't you rather be drawing a cute guy or something?" Eri asked

Makoto narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Wow, this part of your face is shaped really weird."

Eri went slightly red from embarrassment. "What are you talking about!? Which part!?"

Makoto laughed."Just kidding."

"There," Akira spoke after being silent for a while. "It's finished." She held up her drawing "Hey how's this for a cute guy?"

"You're supposed to draw me!" Eri yelled.

Kagome let out a small chuckle as she listened to the trio of girls, she looked over at Tenma. Kagome felt the sudden urge to burst out laughing as she watched Tenma fidget in her seat and avoid looking at her partner who happened to be Karasuma. Kagome turned back towards her partner.

"Why'd I get paired with you?" Harima complained. "Why couldn't it be Tenma!"

"Get over it already." Kagome glanced at Tenma and Karasuma again. _"She looks like she is ready to fall over."_

Harima muttered several curse words under his breath.

"What was that?" she looked up at him with a glare.

"I didn't say anything," he quickly said, sweating under her glare.

"Maybe I should draw Kikyo..." Kagome muttered.

"Who the hell is Kikyo?" Harima asked.

"N-no one!" she quickly answered. Kagome didn't really hate Kikyo. After she and Inuyasha got together, again, the two finally got to be friends. Not like best friends like her and Sango, but friends.

Harima struggled to draw his partner, he kept looking over at Tenma wishing they could be partners. Kagome on the other was shocked at how well it turned out. It looked almost exactly like him. She did screw up on his sunglasses though. Who knew that she could draw that well.

"Finished!" she said just as the bell rang.

"OK! Everyone, it's time to turn in what you have so far."

"Yes Ma'am," the class chorused.

"See you later Harima," Kagome waved as she turned in her picture. He gave a small wave in return as she left the classroom.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street. She needed to find her own place to live and fast. Curry for dinner almost every night was getting on her nerves. Sometimes she would make herself something else, but that didn't last long. So now she was looking for a part-time job.

"Hey look it's Karasuma... and Harima..." Kagome's eye popped open at the several arrows that flew by Harima. He bent backward to dodge the arrows, kinda like the matrix, only he fell flat on his back after they passed by.

Kagome let out an eep as she dodged two of the three arrows. The third one caught her sleeve and pinned her to the wall behind her _. "Seriously Tenma! What the hell!"_ Kagome tried to tug the arrow out, but it was deep in the wall. "Did she put super glue on the tips or something!?"

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" Harima asked upon seeing her.

"Oh, ya know, dodging arrows," she said sarcastically as she continued her desperate struggle with the arrow... "Won't. You. Release. Me. Already!"

"Huh, I saw three of them earlier," he said pulling the arrow out of the wall like it was nothing.

"Oh. Thanks." she sighed. Now, there was a hole in her school uniform. "Now I have to buy sewing supplies."

"No problem. What was up with those arrows anyway?" he wondered, staring at the one in his hand.

"No idea," she lied. Of course, she knew why, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She had seen Tenma shooting them, but made no move to stop her. She was actually a pretty good shot.

"I have some sewing supplies at my place if you want to borrow them," Harima said.

Kagome blinked. "Why do you have sewing supplies?"

"T-That's none of your business!" he defended.

"Whatever you say," Kagome snickered.

"Whatever," he brushed past her then looked over his shoulder. "You coming or not?"

"Yes yes." she trailed after him. "Wait. Harima. Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my cousin."

She didn't say anything else. The rest of the walk to his house was silent. When they arrived at his house, he led her into the living room.

"I'll go get the sewing kit." Kagome nodded and he walked off. Moments later, he reappeared with the sewing kit. "Here." he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kagome took a seat right where she was and began to take off her jacket.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Harima yelled a little startled that she began to take her jacket off.

"Sewing the hole?" she gave him a weird look. "I can't sew with one hand, idiot." She laid the jacket on her lap and began to sew the hole closed. As she was doing so, she noticed the hole went through the sleeve beneath her jacket as well. "Eh!" she sighed. Harima was quiet, just watching her close the hole. When she began to take her other shirt off, he stopped her.

"Now, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, I forgot you were there," Kagome said. "It went through." she held up her arm for him to see, "Guess I'm not that good at sewing after all."

"I'll do it, dammit." he snatched the small case from her. "Just keep your damn clothes on." Kagome blinked as she handed him the needle and thread. "Keep your arm up."

So she did and watched him sew it close. "I didn't know you could sew Harima." Kagome grinned mischievously.

His face turned red. "Yeah well, when you're a badass like me, you tend to get your clothes ripped."

"Ya ya, whatever you say," she snickered.

"Done." Kagome inspected his handy work.

"Woah, you're better at this than I am. And I took classes." Kagome stared at the spot where the hole was once at. "Thanks!" She stood up and slipped her jacket back on. "I appreciate it! See you tomorrow!" Kagome left his apartment and headed home.

Kagome arrived back at the place she currently shared with Karasuma. "Hey. I'm home."

"Welcome back, Kagome." he greeted her as she walked through the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Hey, Karasuma, could you perhaps help me with my homework? I'm really struggling with the math portion of it." Kagome pulled out her homework and textbooks and spread them out on the table.

"Sure," he took the empty chair beside her and began his tutoring session.

An hour and a half later, Kagome slapped her hand on his back and grinned, "You're actually a great tutor! Thanks, Karasuma!"

"It's the least I can do for the delicious curry you make."

Kagome blushed, "Stoppp you're making me blush!"

"I apologize."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaaaaagooooooommmmmmeeeeeee!" A voice sounded from behind her. Kagome turned around only to be bombarded with Tenma. The girl giggled as she took Kagome's hands in her own and spun around.

"H-hey, Tenma! What's up?" Kagome wobbled on her feet before regaining her balance.

"The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to join our sleepover tomorrow night?" Kagome simply couldn't say no to her wide puppy-dog stare.

" _I haven't gone to a slumber party since the Feudal Era..."_ Kagome thought as she lost herself in her memories.

"Helllllooooooo, earth to Kagome! Hey, are you in there?" Tenma repeatedly moved her hand back and forth in front of her face, eventually snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, um sure!"

"Great! I'll let the others know!" Tenma skipped off to find the others and inform them of the news.

"A sleepover, huh? Didn't peg you for the type of girl to do such things." A new voice spoke suddenly from beside her.

She knew that voice all too well, "What's that supposed to mean?" she turned to face Harima with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A sleepover, with Tenma…" he was practically drooling at the thought, "All you girls together in one room, gossiping about boys and having sexy pillo-OOF!" Kagome abruptly cut him by punching him in the stomach.

"Pervert!" she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and smacked him around some more with a blush on her face while yelling incoherent words.

After she was satisfied, she left him crumpled on the ground.

.

.

.

.

"Dude, Harima, why are you just laying on the ground?"

"Shut up!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Karasuma, I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome called to the monotone boy as she slipped on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" he appeared in the doorway.

"Tenma invited me to a sleepover at her place tonight, so I won't be back until sometime tomorrow. I made enough curry for you to last tonight and tomorrow."

When she looked up, he was gone. She heard the door to the fridge close. Kagome shook her head, _"Curry loving idiot."_ and she left.

When she arrived at Tenma's house, the others were already waiting for her. Tenma and Makoto ushered her in, tossing her bag to Akira. The next thing she knew, the 5 of them were all bathing together in Tenma's oddly large-sized bathtub.

After they were all bathed, they were all seated in Tenmas room. Makoto stretched her arms over her head, "Now, that's what I call a bath," she said with a content sigh.

Eri grabbed a nearby towel and began drying her hair some more, "That felt great! I haven't laughed so hard in ages!" Kagome marveled at her beautiful blonde hair. She hadn't realized just how long it was since she wore it in pigtails all the time.

Akira sat just off to the side, "I'm thirsty," she was a woman of not many words.

Kagome leaned back against the wall, "I felt like ages since I bathed with friends."

As if Akira's prayers had been answered, Tenma waltzed into the room carrying a tray, "Surprise, surprise! Here's some ice tea!" Each of them grabbed a cup and clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers!"

"Ah, I needed that!" Makoto grinned.

"I agree," Kagome downed her ice tea in a matter of seconds.

Eri took a sip of her own tea, "Wow! This ice tea is simply delish!"

"Who says delish?" Akira questioned nonchalantly.

Before Eri could respond, Tenma's sister walked into the room, "Excuse me, I've made you some snacks."

Kagome's stomach grumbled as soon as the words left Yakumo's mouth. She sheepishly grinned as the others let out giggles.

"Oh Yakumo, you're the greatest! We're so hungry, especially Kagome!" Kagome blushed from embarrassment as Tenma reached for one of the goodies her sister had made.

Eri looked at Yakumo, "Thank you!"

Yakumo flushed from the compliment, "Oh, no thank you for taking such good care of my sister. Please, help yourselves," She bowed and quickly left the room.

As everyone grabbed their share, Tenma began choking on her food.

Makoto took a bite out of the food, "Geez, I know I always say this, but I wish I had a little sister like her."

Akira: "Damn, Tenma can eat," Akira commented on the choking girl.

Kagome simply reached over and gave Tenma a good slap on the back.

"Let's dig in!" Makoto exclaimed. And dig in they did.

As they were all cracking jokes and telling stories, Kagome realized she hadn't felt this happy and carefree since the Well was sealed shut.

"This is nice," Tenma says all of a sudden, "I'm glad it's just us girls."

Eri nodded her head, "I agree. It's great to get away from the guys every once in a while."

"Once in a while?" Tenma questioned, clearly shocked.

"What did you expect," Kagome commented, "With as pretty as Eri is, I'm sure the boys never leave her alone.

Makoto raised her glass in the air, "The food was really good too!"

Kagome didn't listen in too much as to what Eri and Makoto were talking about and she didn't even attempt to try and make sense of what Tenma was mumbling about.

She only took notice when Tenma attempted to get Eri's attention. She went unheard the first time. Tenma let out a loud cough to gain their attention. "Um, by the way..." a shy blush appeared on her cheeks and she began stuttering under their stares. Her blush deepened and she turned to Makoto " Um, Makoto, is there a boy you like?"

Makoto was slightly taken back by Tenmas's question, "What? Where the heck did that come from? You are so weird."

"Oh come on," Eri took a sip of her tea, "You're not trying very hard to deny it, Makoto, so there must be a little something to it."

Makoto blushed, obviously embarrassed, "Ah, uh, what do you mean?"

Eri suddenly appeared in front of her stroking her chin, "Stop being so modest. Three helpless boys confessed their love to you this year and you turned them all down flat."

Makoto was clearly embarrassed, Kagome and Akira watched from the sidelines with amused eyes. "What! Who told you about that!? That's absolutely none of your businesses!"

"Wow, that's nuts!" Tenma complimented...

"But that's nothing compared to the five boys who want to date me." Eri proudly stated.

"Five!?" Tenma was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Those two are so gullible," Akira said softly, Kagome nodded in agreement.

"So, if it's okay, I'd like to ask you a question about that," Tenma fidgeted. "Um, if you were in love, how would you tell that person how you feel?"

As everyone stared at her, she grew embarrassed once more and let out a nervous laugh, and jumped into an explanation. "No no, it's not for me!" She was clearly making an excuse and everyone knew it, "It's for my friend's friend. Haha! You see she's madly in love with this guy and she has no clue how to tell him. So, I thought I'd ask you girls and see if you had any advice I could give her! She's in a real Dilemma and I just thought I could help her out.

Makoto and Eri shared a knowing look. Even Kagome knew Tenma was actually talking about how she should go about confessing to Karasuma.

"I still don't see how she can be so into Karasuma. The boy has nothing but curry on his mind," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Makoto gave her a sorry look, "I've never been in that situation, so I don't know."

"Neither have I. Besides, I don't think I'd ever tell anyone," Eri admitted.

Tenma was shocked by this. "What!? Oh… really… I see." Tenma grew sad, but then she looked at Akira. "Hey, what about you Akira, do you have any good advice?"

"Well, I don't know if this would work, but I've heard of this weird thing called the suspension bridge effect."

"Suspension bridge effect?" The group questioned in unison.

"What is it and how does it work?" a very eager and hopeful Tenma asked

"It's the phenomenon where a person falls in love while they're crossing the suspension bridge. When a person is standing on the bridge his heart beats fast because he's afraid of falling. He then mistakenly thinks his heart is beating fast because he's in love with you." Akira explained.

Tenma nodded her head in understanding, "I see. So, the person is actually nervous because of the bridge, but you take advantage of that and try and make him think he's in love with you!"

"Um, I guess you could put it that way."

Tenma lost herself in her own little la-la land, "Would that really work?"

"Well, theoretically, yeah. But it's not proven," she responded.

"Come on," Eri began "It's not hard to make someone fall in love with you."

Tenma whipped around to face Eri, "Really!? But, how? Tell me!"

Eri grinned at the girl, "You just have to be cute!"

Tenma slumped her shoulders, "But that won't work for clumsy girls like me."

"Don't be silly, darling," The blonde girl reassured, "That's the very reason God created fashion! Doll yourself up, even peacocks do it, you could learn from them.

"They also do it for protection," Akira spoke from off to the side.

"And only males," Makoto chimed as well.

"Peacocks huh…" Tenma trailed off to briefly imagine how this would apply to her situation. She then looked at Eri with an unsure expression, "Are you sure?"

"I know that look, you're imagining weird things again aren't you, Tenma?" Eri pointed out.

Makoto slammed her empty tea glass on the floorboard, "You just don't get it, do you?

"What are you talking about?" Eri questioned her.

"It's about what's in your heart!" Makoto laid a hand over her heart, "It's what's inside that counts. All you have to do is be yourself and be confident!"

Tenma looked at her like she was an angel "Makoto!" Tenma enveloped her in a hug, "I think you are absolutely right, thank you sooooo much! You're the best!:

Suddenly Tenma gasps, "I hate you Makoto!"

Makoto was obviously confused by her sudden change in behavior "Huh?"

"What are you a D-Cup! That's not fair! Of course, the guys love you, you cheater! Now I'm even more discouraged than before. I'm going to the bathroom," With that said, Tenma left the four of them.

Eri turned to Kagome, "What about you, Kagome? Don't you have anyone you're interested in?"

"Yeah, you and Karasuma seem pretty close," Makoto wiggled her eyebrows, "Plus the two of you live together."

Kagome blushed, "S-so?"

"So nothing is going on between you two? Nothing at all?" The two girls advanced towards the priestess who found herself being backed into the wall.

"N-no!" she stuttered, "Nothing is going on between me and Karasuma!"

"What's Karasuma like in the comfort of his own home?" Makoto wondered as the two of them backed off.

"He's the same Karasuma that goes to school," Kagome sighed, "Honestly, it's so hard to hold a conversation with the guy. If it's not homework related or curry related, he doesn't speak much. That's all I make is Curry. Every. Single. Day."

"You cook for him!?" They were in her face once more.

"I knew it. Something is going on!" Eri gave her a sly look.

"Not a thing," Kagome puffed out her cheeks.

"Is there any other special guy in your life?" Makoto gave her a sly look of her own.

"Not anymore."

"Anymore!?" Suddenly Tenma was sitting before her. The three of them looked at her as if they waited for her to continue. Even Akira off to the side seemed intrigued.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Kagome sighed, _"Gee I'm going to have to heavily edit this story,"_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. "I met him on my 15th birthday in the woods near my house, his name was Inuyasha. He wasn't a school student, not that I knew of anyway. He was… sleeping against one of the trees.

When he woke up, he literally tried to kill me!"

"HE whaaat!" Tenma exclaimed. She stood up, her fist in the air, "Why if I ever meet this guy I'll give him a good hit or two."

"Damn," Akira commented.

"Tenma, be quiet and let Kagome tell us her love story!" Makoto scolded her.

Kagome smiled, "Anyway, we ended up spending a lot of time together, we traveled across Japan for roughly a year and a half. While we were traveling, my grandpa made up all these diseases, which is why I had such bad attendance and horrible grades.

During our travels, we met an orphan kid named Shippo! His parents had just tragically passed away a few days earlier. Oddly enough, both his parents were struck by lightning. Inuyasha and I allowed him to come with us on our journey. Shippo was like my adopted son, I love and miss him dearly.

The next person we met was a monk named Miroku with a cursed hand," Kagome scowled at the memory of Miroku's hand, "Well, he claimed there was a curse, but he was actually a lecher. The first time we met he asked me to bear his children!"

The three of them dramatically gasped.

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms over his chest, "Miroku's a great guy, but that hand of his…" She shook her head. "After that, he joined us as well! Much to Inuyasha's dismay. Then we met another girl named Sango and her cat, Kirara. Sango was my best friend, almost like a sister to me. We did practically everything together…"

Kagome continued with her story, introducing Koga and how he claimed her as his woman, the fights he had with Inuyasha. She talked about Inuyasha's older half-brother who hated him. She told them how she fell in love with Inuyasha.

"... And then Kikyo came along. People said Kikyo and I looked a lot alike, she was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Just as I thought things were great with Inuyasha and me, she showed up and he always ended up running off with her. Sometimes he would be gone for a few hours to a few days…"

She told them how he would compare Kagome to Kikyo often, the fights they would get into. And then the day when everyone went their separate ways, including Inuyasha, forcing Kagome to return home to her family. She decided to leave out Naraku and all his incarnations.

"That's so sad!" Tenma flung herself in Kagome's arms and cried.

Eri wiped a stray tear herself, "I would have never thought you went through all that."

"Yeah," Makoto sniffled.

Kagome stroked Tenmas head, "It's okay," she said softly, "It's in the past now. I can't say I'm totally over Inuyasha, after all, he was my first love."

"If I ever meet that bastard, I'll kick his ass!" Makoto declared.

"Yeah, me too," Akira nodded her head.

"Thanks, guys," Kagome smiled.

"I think you put Tenma to sleep," Eri pointed to the girl still in Kagome's arms.

"Well, I guess that means bedtime," Kagome gently laid Tenma down on her futon as the other girls made themselves comfortable in their own futons.

"Goodnight everyone," Kagome whispered as the lights were shut off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was more than excited about this field trip. She hummed slightly, completely ignoring those around her. On the bus, Kagome got a seat by herself, but Harima and Karasama were right across the aisle playing cards and it looked like Karasuma was winning. She could never win with that guy either. Tenma took a seat beside her, trying to get closer to Karasuma, she assumed. Nothing ever worked out when it came to those two. Same with Harima who wanted to get closer to Tenma, but seemed to never be able to.

She sighed as the bus came to a stop, finally glad to be able to stretch her legs. She wasn't used to sitting so much. Inuyasha always had them running around Feudal Japan collecting jewel shards and hunting Naraku. Kagome opened her wallet and pouted. "No money..."

"Miss Kagome." Karasuma tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up Karasuma?" she asked, turning to the poker-faced high schooler.

"Here." he handed her a small pouch.

"Huh?" Kagome opened the small pouch. "Karasuma! I can't take this!"

"It's fine. Really," he said.

Kagome knew that he was stubborn. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

"Thank you Karasuma! I'll buy you some candy!" she took off into the store. She only had 15 minutes to get some snacks, pay for them, and get back on the bus. She quickly located the candy and bought some for her and the others.

Kagome spotted Karasuma on the bus, Harima wasn't there so she sat beside him, not seeing Tenma across from the Aisle. "Here." she handed him a box of candy.

"You didn't have to," he said softly.

"Think of it as a thank you gift for the money," she smiled.

"Oh, In that case, thanks." he took the box of candy from her hand.

Kagome stood up and resumed her spot where she had previously been: The seat beside Tenma. Just as Tenma was getting ready to sit down beside Karasuma, Eri appeared from nowhere.

"Hey Karasuma, can I sit here?"

Karasuma looked up from his book. "Sure."

Tenma's aura flared and she sat behind Eri, moving the seat in an attempt to irate the blonde girl.

After a while, Eri began to feel sick and asked to sit upfront. Just as Tenma was about to take the seat, she too began to feel sick.

Kagome peeked her head over the seat and scanned the bus, "Huh, that's weird, I don't see Harima anywhere."

_"You poor thing,"_ Kagome thought. Her heart went out to Tenma. All she wanted to do was sit next to the poor guy, but something always happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Of all the days to forget my umbrella..." Kagome sighed. Once again she was watching Tenma try and get closer to Karasuma. She didn't see him grab an umbrella when they left the house this morning, but what he pulled out of his backpack instead was absolutely ridiculous _"Rain.. costume...?"_

Kagome's mouth fell open as she stared at Karasuma. There he was, standing in the rain with a turtle shell on his back, some kind of beak on his face, and was carrying a giant... leaf? Was it supposed to be a Kappa rain costume? _"What the hell is wrong with him?"_ She shook her head, _"No time to worry about him! I have to hurry and get home so I can study!"_ With that thought, Kagome removed her backpack and uniform jacket. She threw the jacket over the bag, hoping that it would keep her textbooks a little bit dryer.

Kagome adjusted the quiver of arrows she stuffed in her backpack before she took off, running through the wind and the rain, using her backpack and uniform jacket as a makeshift umbrella. Kagome ducked beneath an awning to catch her breath. She opened her bag and checked on her stuff, "My trusty yellow backpack has yet to fail me!" she giggled to herself. "Alright, time for round two…" As she was getting ready to take off once more, someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.

Thinking it was a demon, her instincts kicked in, _"I didn't even sense it!"_ she grabbed the arm and threw it over her shoulder. She whipped out an arrow, planted her foot on its chest, and put the tip near its throat, the tip slightly glowing with purification, "Be gone demon!"

"Demon?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. Underneath her foot was none other than Harima Kenji.

"Well?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't scare me like that!" Kagome removed the arrow and her foot.

"You're pretty strong for such a tiny girl," he picked himself off the ground and patted her head.

She swatted his hand away. "Serves you right from scaring me like that."

"Why the hell are you carrying arrows in your bag anyway!" Harima pointed out.

"Just in case I get attacked!" Kagome snapped. "Geez. I need to protect myself if I don't wanna get attacked... again."

"Again!?" Harima gaped at the small girl.

"Oh yeah, I could hardly go anywhere without being attacked. So, my friend taught me how to defend myself." Kagome grinned, giving him a peace sign.

It was at that moment, Harima noticed how wet Kagome actually was. Her hair stuck to the side of her face and was dripping. Her wet clothes clung to her form and her white shirt was completely see-through, giving Harima a nice view.

Harima quickly averted his eyes, a blush forming on his face. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked him. It was much too big for her smaller form. She hadn't realized just how cold she was until she felt the warmth of Harima's jacket surround her.

"You looked cold, that's all!" Harima swallowed the lump in his throat, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no you don't have to!"

"It's fine," He opened his umbrella and began heading in the direction of her house. He looked back to see her just standing there, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"F-Fine…" Kagome ran to catch up to him. She stepped closer to Harima so that she was completely under the umbrella. She pulled the jacket closer to her and sighed, _"It smells just like him…"_

.

.

.

A dark blush formed on her cheeks, _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING KAGOME!?"_ The thought was quickly dismissed when a shiver ran down her spine, _"I don't feel so good…"_

Harima glanced down at the girl standing so close to him. He always imagined he'd be in the position with Tenma, not Kagome. He couldn't help but think about how attractive Kagome actually was. Especially with her clothes clinging to her. A blush of his own formed on his cheeks, _"No, Harima! You're in love with Tenma!"_ He slapped himself. The sound of the slap startled Kagome, and she looked up at him.

"What's your problem?" Unfortunately for Kagome, before he could actually answer her, she swayed a little.

The smart remake Harima had prepared vanished, "Hey, are you okay?" He noticed her flushed cheeks, "Are you catching a cold?" He set his hand on her burning forehead, "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine," she tried to reassure, but another shiver wracked her body and she tugged the jacket closer to her body. "I'm fine," she repeated but much quieter.

"Like hell you are. We gotta get you out of this rain," Without warning, Harima lifted the petite girl into his arms, shoved the umbrella in her hands, and began running.

Kagome looked up at him with glazed-over eyes. Everything was spinning, and, to her, it seemed like they were moving very fast. Her vision began to warp and when she looked around, she was in the Feudal Era once more.

"What?" She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

" _I thought Harima was…"_ The one she saw carrying her was none other than Inuyasha.

Tears formed in her eyes, "W-why are you crying!?" 'Inuyasha' asked her.

"I just missed you so much," she sobbed into his chest.

"I never left!"

"But you did!" Kagome buried her head further into his chest, "I was so lonely…

"H-hey… it's okay," 'Inuyasha' did his best to reassure her, but honestly, he was at a complete loss.

"I don't feel so good…" she mumbled.

"Just go to sleep already," he grunted as he continued running through the rain.

"I forgot to tell you something," Harima had to strain to listen to her soft voice over the sound of the rain.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you…"

At that moment, Harima swore his heart stopped beating. His face turned a deep crimson and he stopped in his tracks. He went to say something, but when he looked at her she had already passed out. Harima shook his head, _"Damn, I'll ask her later but for now I have to get her out of this weather. She lives a lot further than I thought. I can't believe she was actually going to run all the way in this weather."_ He made a quick decision and ran towards his home.

When he arrived, he kicked open the door.

"Welcome home," his cousin appeared in the doorway. She gaped at the sight before her. Harima carried an unconscious woman in his arms.

"Can't talk!" he dashed up the stairs to his room. He set Kagome down against the wall and dug through his dresser for clothes for her to wear, "First we have to get you out of those wet clothes," He froze, "Wait a minute, I can't undress a girl!"

"Glad to see you have a brain in there," his cousin leaned against the door frame, a pair of her own clothing in her arms, "What's the deal with her?"

"She passed out from the cold," Harima adjusted his sunglasses, "And being the outstanding classmate I am, decided to help her. She lives further away. I brought her here because it's closer."

His cousin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Get out."

"But this is my room!" Harima argued.

"This is my house. Now, unless you want to watch me undress your girlfriend, I suggest you leave. Go make yourself useful and go call her parents!" She all but kicked him out of the room.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled through the door.

After his cousin was done tending to Kagome, she joined him in the living room.

"Karasuma is on his way."

"She lives with Karasuma Ooji?"

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence before his cousin smacked him on the head, "What's with that pitiful look on your face?"

Harima didn't react to her. "... It's nothing." His cousin said nothing more on the subject. She huffed and left to do her own thing.

" _I love you.."_ The three words she spoke kept replaying in his head over and over.

" _I'm in love with Tenma!"_ he told himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kagome awoke from her slumber, she found the ground moving from beneath her. For a second she panicked and tried to move. The hands-on her legs tightened so she didn't fall.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Are you doing okay, Miss Kagome?"

She looked around, walking beside her was Karasuma carrying a bag of her clothes and her backpack. Carrying her on his back was Harima.

"What's going on? What happened? Whose clothes are these?" The shirt and pants were definitely not hers, but she knew the Jacket she was wearing was Harimas.

"You got sick and I took you to my house." Harima answered, "I called Karasuma here to come and get you, but the guy couldn't carry you home."

"...Harima."

"Yes?"

"Did you change my clothes?"

"No!" he yelled, "It was my cousin!"

"Mmm, okay," Kagome wrapped her arms around him and laid her head down, "Thanks, Harima."

"Yeah, no problem," he mumbled a blush painting his skin.

Karasuma led Harima through his house until they reached Kagome's room. She had fallen asleep on the walk to the house. Now, Harima stood outside her door, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, _"I've never been in a girl's room before."_ He swallowed thickly. Time seemed to slow as Karasuma reached for the door and opened it.

Harima stepped inside the room as Karasuma flipped on the lights. He didn't know what he expected when he looked around her room. He supposed he expected… other things to be laying around. He expected posters of boy bands to be on her walls, and her room to be a mess.

But it was the complete opposite of what he had expected. It was nice and tidy. Her walls were bare, no posters like he had imagined. It was very pink.

"She wanted to design her room like her old one," Karasuma commented. He set her bag of clothes on her desk.

"I… see." It was odd being in his rival's house, in Kagome's room, with him just standing there. He could have taken this moment to declare that he would win Tenma's heart, but he didn't. Instead, he gently dropped Kagome onto her bed and covered her with her blankets.

"Thank you," Karasuma said.

"Yeah, no problem. I should probably get going now,"

"Don't forget your jacket,"

"Just tell her to bring it back when she's feeling better."

"Okay."

Karasuma walked Harima out and watched him leave before returning to Kagome's side to check on her. "He took very good care of you."

A few days later, Kagome felt better than ever. She had been stuck in the house for the last 3 days with Karasuma taking care of her. Now, she was heading to school, the Jacket Harima lent to her had been cleaned, folded, and neatly placed in a plastic bag.

"Kagome!" Tenma waved energetically to the priestess as she entered the classroom.

"Hello, everyone!" Kagome grinned.

"How are you feeling? Karasuma said you had a nasty cold," Eri said as she approached the group.

"Never better!" Kagome winked at them.

"What's in the bag?" Akira drew everyone's attention to the plastic bag in Kagome's hand.

Kagome stiffened, _"Do I tell them it's Harima's jacket and his cousin's clothes? They might think something's going on between us."_ Kagome struggled to give them an answer. Before she could come up with anything, the bell rang and class began. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Before we begin, Kagome Higurashi you are wanted in the faculty room with that plastic bag."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, "Okay."

Kagome left the classroom and headed for the oddly empty faculty room. "U-um… Hello?"

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi, yes?" Kagome peered through the room and made eye contact with her science teacher.

"Miss, Itoko? Was there something you needed me for?"

She swiveled around in her chair and smiled at Kagome. Kagome shivered from the look Itoko was giving her. It was as if the woman was examining her. Unknown to Kagome, that's exactly what she was doing. She smirked as she continued examining Kagome. _"Long raven hair, stunning blue eyes, a body to die for. He's so stuck on that ditsy girl."_

"Tell me, would you like to join my cousin and me for dinner tonight?"

"W-what!?" Kagome was shocked, "I couldn't possibly be a burden on you and your cousin! And not to mention, I'm broke."

Itoko laughed, "It's quite alright, it's on me. Please, I insist."

"W-well…" Kagome scratched her cheek, "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! I'll take that bag from you. I was surprised you were able to fit in my clothes." Itoko took the bag from her hands, "Now, off to class. I'll see you tonight!" Itoko wrote down the name and address of the said restaurant and left the faculty room.

"R-right…"

It never registered in her mind that Itoko and Harima were cousins.

Throughout the rest of the school day, it seemed like Harima was ignoring her. And by the end of the school day, Kagome was fed up, when she spotted him getting ready to leave on his motorcycle and charged at him with full speed and kicked him off his bike, kicking him square in the face.

"Alright, who the hell did that?" Harima stood up and dusted himself off, "I'll freaking kill you!" He raised his fist and turned around, throwing his fist at the person who knocked him over. When he saw who it was he stopped just a few centimeters from Kagome's face.

She didn't even flinch.

"Oh, it's you." he dropped his fist.

Kagome's eye twitched. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome stepped closer to Harima, jamming her finger in his chest, "Why have you been avoiding me? You've been avoiding me like the plague and I want answers!"

Harima grabbed Kagome's hand.

" _I love you…"_

He blushed as he heard her voice in his head. Harim was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized he was leaning towards her.

"H-Harima?" her anger quickly melted to shock as he grew closer to her. She found herself frozen and a blush of her own formed on her cheeks. When he was just a breath away, he quickly moved away and cleared his throat.

"It's..It's nothing, see you later, Kagome…" with that he put his helmet on and sped away leaving her alone.

"Was he going to…" Kagome shook her head. She looked in the direction he had gone. _"Why didn't I move away?" "_ I should probably go home and get ready! Itoko invited me to dinner with her and her cousin after all!"

" _Anything to get my mind off of what happened…"_ She blushed and quickly headed home.

Hours later Kagome found herself sitting in front of Itoko and beside Harima. It was awkward between the two of them. She couldn't help but glance up at Harima, she'd never seen him without his sunglasses on. He looked like a totally different person.

Itoko smirked, she wasn't a fool, she knew something happened between the two of them, it was only a matter of time before she brought it up. Even their waiter could sense the awkward atmosphere.

"S-so," Kagome said, "I didn't know the two of you were cousins!"

"Yeah, unfortunately, this idiot is my cousin. By the way, Harima, where'd you get that bruise?" She pointed to the side of his face.

"Well, some crazy lady came out of nowhere and kicked me in the face!"

"Well, maybe that crazy lady was irritated because he was avoiding her for no reason. Perhaps he'd like to share his thoughts." She glared at him.

Harima crossed his arms over his chest." Well, maybe it's none of the crazy lady's business!" he returned her glare.

"Is that so?" Kagome's eye twitched as the two of them had a staredown, "Something you want to say, Harima?"

Harima knew that if he said anything insulting, it'd be the end of him. He did not want to mess with Kagome, the bruise on his face was just a warning. He finally let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders, "Look, I'm sorry, okay! I'm just dealing with some things that I can't tell you!"

"You should have just said so in the first place," Kagome grinned and gave him a rather rough slap on the back.

Itoko smirked as she watched their exchange, _"Beautiful and able to keep Harima under control."_ "Kagome! Tell us, do you have a special someone in your life?"

His heart thumped almost painfully in his chest. He ignored it as he anxiously awaited her reply.

The smile dropped from her face almost as soon as the words left Itoko's lips. Her bangs shielded her eyes and her hands clenched into tight fists in her lap, "There… was someone."

Itoko's smile also dropped, "You don't have to tell us anything. Especially if it hurts."

"No… No. It's okay. There was someone in my life that I loved. It seemed like he felt the same way as well, and I thought we had a future together. But then, one day, his ex-girlfriend shows back up, and all of a sudden he's running off to her. I mean, I couldn't blame him, she's very beautiful," Kagome closed her eyes, the memory of the two of them embracing one another surfaced, "She was his first love after all. I didn't stand a chance once she came back into the picture. I didn't hate her, I suppose I just… envied her a little. In the end, he chose her instead of me." a tear streamed down Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome. Any man would be lucky to have a woman like you by his side. Another man chasing his ex while leading you on? Seems like you're quite into the bad boy type." Itoko winked.

Kagome gave her an unsure smile, "Something like that."

"Sorry for the wait! Here's your food!" Their waiter set their respected plates in front of them.

"Itoko, pass me the pepper," Harima all but demanded.

"A please would be nice and that's miss Itoko to you." She held the pepper hostage.

"Come on," he said his mouth full, "You don't really expect me to call you that, do you?"

"Of course I do, and when you learn some manners, I'll pass the pepper."

Harima clapped his hands together in a praying motion, "Pretty please, Miss Itoko?"

"Much better," She gave a satisfied smile to him and passed the pepper.

"Geez, it doesn't matter to you, does it?" His cheeks flushed a little, "I mean it's embarrassing for me to call you miss."

"Well get used to it," she said, "By the way Kenji, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Have you made any progress asking Tenma Tsukamoto yet?"

Kagome choked on the water she was drinking.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay?"

She nodded her head as she tried to get herself under control.

The lid to the pepper came off. "What… Why would you ask me a question like that all of a sudden? Ah, well, what do you know, this pepper shaker was empty!"

"Don't try to change the subject. Since I'm acting as your guardian, I need to know what's going on in your life, Kenji." Itoko folded her hands in front of her face, "If I'm the one paying the bills and you're living under my roof, and in a comfortable apartment I might add, I think that alone gives me more than a right to know."

"She's got a point, ya know," Kagome said.

"Who's side are you on!?" He sighed, "Damn, I move in with my cousin, and all of a sudden she thinks she's my mother."

"I gotta give you credit for leaving home and trying to live on your own. Until you found out how hard that was, you'd forgotten I was the only one willing to take you in. Well, don't you think you owe me something for that?" She left no room for him to deny her anything.

"I can't believe it, you're forcing me?"

"You catch on quick," she smiled, "But I'm sure you're so _grateful_ , you would've told me anyway." Itoko produced a photo of Tenma practically from thin air, "You got to admit, she's really cute. She's got that whole 'girl next door' vibe about her. A real traditional beauty I'd say."

In her other hand was Harima's wallet. "I bet that's what you like about her, huh?"

"What!?" Itoko waved the photo back and forth in her hand, "My wallet! How did you- when did you!?"

"You carry a photo of Tenma in your wallet? How cliche." Kagome stuck her tongue out at his glare.

"You only have two dollars to your name, that isn't enough for this food, my my." Harima made his way over to Itoko

"That picture isn't mine, it belongs to one of my buddies, yeah! He asked me to keep it for him, I swear!"

"I guess this fake I.D. in here doesn't belong to you either," She commented, "What's a matter, cat got your tongue? Nevermind. That schoolboy standard of yours says plenty."

Harima was shaking in his seat as she continued.

"Let's see, the ideal date for the typical girl next door would be the typical boy next door. But a bad boy with a goatee, not so much I'm afraid."

"Boy, I better eat this food before it gets cold!" Harima practically inhaled his overly peppered food without a care.

"Kenji, do you want a little fried rice with your black pepper?"

He slammed his plate down on the table, "That was nothing, I've got reasons for the way I dress and my goatee."

"So tell us then."

"Yes, please," Kagome chimed.

"You two are being really nosy, you know that! Just stop it!" He pointed a finger at Ikoto, "You're acting all weird and it's freaking me out! Normally, you don't give a damn about what girls I date, but now, you can't stop asking me about my love life. What's the deal? Don't you have anything better to do? You're up to something, aren't you?

"Well maybe," she said, "Honestly I'm curious as to why you're interested in this girl. My cousin brags for years he's his own man and not tied down to one girl and now there's one he can't even talk to? Sounds like love to me. I'm concerned about you."

"Come on," He chugged his cup full of water, "I can't believe you're making me do this. All right, I'll tell you, this is how it all started."

Before he could actually continue, a familiar voice right behind them spoke, "Two orders of miso pork, please."

"No pork for me, sis, just veggies."

" _T-Tenma_!?" Kagome gaped as she turned to see the two sisters behind them.

"Well come on let's hear it. Spit it out." Itoko smirked and winked at Kagome.

"Wow you don't beat around the bush, do you? Why don't you admit you're worried about your little cousin?"

"Fine, I'll admit it. I'm worried." Clearly, she said that just to satisfy Harima.

"Heh. I'm so touched," he grinned and then dove right into his story. "I'll never forget it, I was 15 the first time I saw her…" Harima told his story of how he rescued Tenma from being cut to pieces in an alleyway. When she saw the blood on his back she fainted and he took her to his place until she woke up and when she did and discovered their compromising situation she hurried and left, but not before throwing him over her shoulder. From that point on he had decided to become someone he didn't recognize just so he could see her.

"So you started dressing like a thug and went with the ol' goatee disguise, how original," She laughed.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" he cried, "It was the best I could do! Do you know how hard it is to live like this? Hiding your face from the one you love!? Try to understand!"

"I understand!" Tenma interrupted. She slammed her small fist on the table, "It's that girl's fault if you ask me!" Harima had a mortified look on his face, "Ya know, for some reason that story sounds really familiar…"

Itoko walked to Harima's side, "You knew she was back there."

"Oh come on," Itoko put a hand on his shoulder and forcibly turned him around, "It's reunion time."

Before she could actually push Harima into Tenma, he grabbed the waiter and put him in the way.

"One order of miso pork!"

"Yay!" Tenma cheered.

After dinner Itoko told Harima to be a gentleman and walk Kagome home.

"Ya know," Kagome began, "You shouldn't have to hide your face from someone you love. Even if you had a misunderstanding in the past, you shouldn't have to hide."

"Easy for you to say," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You're a pretty girl! Of course, you wouldn't have to hide from the one you love!" he brushed past her.

"P-pretty!?" Kagome fell in step beside him.

"Only an idiot wouldn't notice that you're attractive," he said as if it meant nothing.

"B-but… I-I… Y-you…" For once Kagome was at a loss of words. Once again she stopped in front of him.

"Hey! What's the big- Huh?" He blinked when Kagome stepped closer and reached up. She removed his sunglasses from his face.

"You're not too bad yourself!" Kagome smiled at him, "Now, I can actually look you in the eye."

He didn't say anything, he only stared at her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she twirled his sunglasses around on her finger.

"Hee don't do that! You're gonna break them!" Kagome laughed as she took off with Harima chasing after her.

"Is that Kagome and Harima?" Eri pointed as she watched the two of them running around.

"It seems so," Akira said.

"You don't suppose something is going on with them, do you? I mean look at them," Eri asked her other two friends.

"I dunno," Makoto whipped out her phone and took a photo, "But they're kind of cute."


End file.
